Tactile Love (Revival)
by Lmoore3
Summary: I borrowed this story from Death Nightwalker666. I am going continue this story for a while. And I will update as often as I can. Also, the story is more detailed and self-explaining. Lastly, Enjoy, comment, and review!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Rogue

**Good news, everyone. I'm new here to the site and I decided to takeover and continue this story to keep u, the audience, happy and in suspense. I will try to make this story as entertaining as it is romantic. But first, I will need a bit to continue on past Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Enter Rogue

Sixteen-year-old Rogue sat looking out from the cliffs of the Xavier Home for Gifted Youngsters silently crying. Why is she crying I hear you ask? Well you see Rogue is a mutant, now a mutant is a human whose DNA contains an extra genes known as the X-Gene. Now to understand why Rogue is crying one must first understand that many mutants are given special abilities which many view as a wonderful gift. But their are those like rogue who view the Gene as a curse. You see, in the X-men world, the conflict resides in the youth of today. At anyplace and anytime in the whole world, a new mutant is awaken. The mutant gene can be awaken due to emotional stress or prolonged exposure to the mind. Basically, anything that scars you emotionally, physically, etc. And eventually, they would have to choose a side but for Rogue she picked her side but her power, it was a curse that couldn't be lifted or dealt with... until the right person came into her life who can resist the affects of her power...

_Why? Why can't ah control it. _Thought Rogue as she continued to cry _Because of this power ah can't ever touch another person for as long as ah live. _Rogue thought once again as she had finally had enough of the pain her powers brought her. She knew what she had to do.

Slowly Rogue approached the cliff edge and closed her eyes missing the red flash behind her. Spreading her arms out, Rogue jumped before someone grabbed her hand. When her head was parallel to the bottom of the cliff, Rogue's eyes shot open when she did not feel the sensation of wind rushing passed her looking up she saw a boy her own age holding tightly on to her wrist. Her bare wrist.

Instantly Rogue began to struggle only to stop when she realised that the usual painful sensation that came when she absorbed someone's skills and memories and if they were a mutant, there power as well wasen't there.

Rogue to get a better look at this boy's face and she saw a pair of the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, unruly blonde hair and what looked like three scars on each cheek that reminded her of whiskers.

"Are you ok?" the blonde boy asked her and all Rogue could do was nod as the boy pulled her up. {AN: I will explain how Naruto can speak English later}

_X_

A few minutes later, Professor Xavier, Storm and Wolverine walked outside hearing the commotion. When they got within speaking view, they wre looking at the sight of a sobbing Rogue who had a bewildered blond in a tight hug while said blond was trying to calm her down.

Slowly the Professor approached the two sixteen year olds and asked "Rogue is everything alright?"

Rogue looked in the direction of the Professor and everyone saw the tears were not of sadness but of happiness. "Professor ah can touch him!" shouted Rogue as she moved to remove her glove and before anyone could stop her put her bare hand on the boys cheek.

Every one who was gathered there apart From Rogue and the boy gasped, as the boy displayed none of the ill effects that came when Rouge drained someone of their life energy.

"Young man what is your name?" asked a curious Storm because as far as they know no one has ever been immune to Rogues powers.

"Err… My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Can someone tell me where I am and how I can understand what language you are speaking?" asked the blonde who everyone now knew was called Naruto.

_X_

"Rouge what will your intentions be towards this Naruto?" the professor asked as Rogue stood before him.

"Ah want to get to know him first. And see what happens from there." answered Rogue. "_And ah think he needs someone as well," _she thought forgetting in that moment that the Professor heard that in his head as well.

Cocking his eyebrow the Professor decided to ask about that thought. "Rouge, why do you think he needs someone as well?"

_"Oh man, ah forgot the Professor could read minds," _she thought and saw that the Professor had a small smirk plastered on his face. Rouge took a deep breath then answered "To answer your question Professor. When I tried to…commit suicide, he stopped me and when I turned to see his face, he flinched as if he expected me to hit him like he doesn't know what affection is. I think he was alone all his life."

"Interesting, Rogue in an hour I want you to bring him to my office. We will find out if you are right about him."

"Yes professor." said Rogue and left the office.

Rouge was standing outside the medical bay for Naruto. It was not long until he emerged from the room and upon seeing him, she smiled.

"Come on sugga, Professor would like to speak with you now that you've been checked out," explained Rogue as she grabbed Naruto's bare hand, "OK," Naruto said uncomfortably while Rogue dragged him towards the elevator that would take them up to the ground floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Naruto

**Everything is going smooth so far but I still have a looong way to go... Chapter 2 is up! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet Naruto Uzumaki

**Somewhere else in a different dimension...**

In the Valley of the End, 2 statues of 2 historic ninjas stood parallel to each other. As if they weren't to be opposites when they first met and as the Legacy of their names passed on into the future genrations, many sought to protect others and represent their village with determination and un-dying loyalty. While others would be consumed by the very power they hoped and dreamed to achieve and when they got the power, they always wanted more.

So now, nearing the climax of a battle that has taken a full day, 2 "former" friends fight for what they think is right...

Sasuke Uchiha, the Leaf-Village's Rookie of the Year turned deserter/traitor to achieve greater power to kill his big brother Itachi, the only thing standing in his way is...

Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf-Village's Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja who swore to his teammate, Sakura to bring their teammate and best friend, Sasuke back no matter the cost or the force that comes with it.

"_Chidori," _said Sasuke to himself in his full "Heaven Curse-Mark" state (taking on the appearance of a darkangel) as he charges his Dark Chidori. Electricity surging from the palm of his hand to his forearm as it turns into a fusion of black and white. The nucleus from his palm cackles as the jutsu itself forms around his palm.

"_Rasengan," _ said Naruto to himself in his full "Nine Tails Fox Cloak" (taking on the apperance of the very demon sealed inside himself) with his left arm numbed due to overuse, he uses the chakra cloak itself to form a one-handed Rasengan. Also, by being surrounded by the Fox's chakra to give it an extra kick in strength and knockback.

Finally, both stare at each other, showing no regret as they jump and rear their hands back and push foward shouting...

"_Chidori!_"

**"****_Rasengan_****!****_"_**

At the same timeas they collide with such fury that the very stone structures around became unstable. The second battle of The Valley of The End had reached it's climatic conclusion. As the two powerful attacks clashed a strange sphere of energy enveloped the two yong combatants.

"Give Up dobe you couldn't even hope to beat an Uchiha!" shouted Sasuke

"NEVER! You're coming home where you belong!" shouted Naruto

Naruto pushed more chakra in to his Rasengan and sprouted another chakra tail and eventually forced Sasuke out of the sphere. But without the chakra of the Chidori to stabilise the sphere it began to collapse.

It was also at that moment that Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin being assisted by Kakashi arrived and witnessed the sphere fully collapse taking with it Naruto Uzumaki. Both Jiriya and Kakashi looked at the now unconscious Sasuke with distaste and both presided to take him back to Konoha were hopefully he would face punishment for his attempt at defection. Even if Jiraiya had to make it vigilante justice and he knew of a certain lavender eyed young lady would be glad to help.

_X_

Naruto felt as if he was falling yet at the same time he felt as if he was floating. Deep within the seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune was for the first time in sixteen years panicking.

_"He can't stay here or he will die. But if I use my power to send him somewhere it will speed up the time it will take me to be fully absorbed into the seal and I will die," _thought the fox but then it seemed to have come to a decision. "_I will do it for I no longer care about myself and I do so desperately want to see them again," _thought the fox as he used his chakra to send Naruto to one of the many worlds it knew of.

And in a flash of red Naruto disappeared from the space between worlds.

_X_

When Naruto (once again) felt solid ground beneath his feet he opened his eyes and saw a girl with brown hair in a see through shoulder less top over a dark grey top that looked like a kind of vest with a pair of black gloves. Also she had on a pair of Black pants and strange looking boots. Suddenly, the girl was about to jump off the nearby cliff and in a flash of instinct, Naruto dashed towards the girl's exposed wrist, mentally telling himself "She doesn't need to die... not this way and not this soon," he screamed inside.

For some reason the girl struggled for a bit before she looked up, at the mysterious boy and upon seeing her eyes, Naruto returned the stare and noticed that the girls hair was white at the front and she had a single bang that fell across her face. But it was her grey eyes that caused him to pause. _Her eyes, they have the same loneliness mine do._

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto as he began to pull her up. Once she was back on her feet, the girl fell on the clueless guy and wrapping him in a embracing hug which caused him to flinch and caused her to began to cry…much to Naruto's bewilderment. Naruto returned the hug somewhat shakily and still clueless and the girl returned the hug ever-so more.

A few minutes later the girl who was still crying was interupted by a new voice. "Rogue is everything alright?" Naruto looked to the source of the voice and saw a bald man sat in a wheel chair wearing a Dark turtle neck shirt with a jacket, black suit pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"Professor ah can touch him" said the girl who Naruto now knew was called Rogue. Rogue then removed one of her gloves and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Naruto heard those gathered gasp but paid it no mind. "Young man, what is your name?" asked the women who had mocha coloured skin and was wearing a long white dress and had a red scarf holding her white hair back.

"Err. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Can someone tell me where I am and how I seem to be able to understand what you all are saying?" Asked Naruto who was starting to get confused.

The one Rogue called Professor raised his eyebrow at Naruto's answer and said "I am not sure what you mean by how you can understand us. But as for where you are you are at the Xavier Home for Gifted Youngsters."

"I don't know how but I just understand what you are saying even though I know you aren't speaking my language. And even though you told me I don't know where I am." said Naruto who was starting to panic."Please calm down Naruto. Now tell us how you came to be here," said the Professor. Naruto took a deep breath before he told them of the battle between him and Sasuke and then how he felt that he was floating but falling at the same time and then how he was here and how he saw just about to Rogue jump off the cliff they were near and how he grabbed her before she fell past thepoint ofno return.

At the mention of Rogues attempt at suicide Naruto saw that the tall gruff looking man who was wearing a pair of cowboy boots with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, shot Rogue a displeased look at the news she tried to kill herself. While the other two looked upset at the news.

"Come Naruto, I believe that it would be best if you were checked over in our Medical Bay as it sounds like you have somehow crossed dimensions." said the professor and motioned the women to take him there. "Rogue, come with me please."

_X_

Naruto, who had never like hospitals or clinics of any kind sat nervously on a metal table waiting for the one who would check him over. Soon the metallic doors slid open to revile an attractive young women with long red hair wearing a long white coat over a lavender top and a pair of beige combat pants and a pair of sneakers.

"Hello Naruto, my name's Jean Grey I will be performing a few medical tests. Is that ok?" Asked the red-head that Naruto now knew was called Jean. Naruto simply nodded. Still, he became a bit on uneasy as the red-head grabbed a few empty test tubes with needles that were used for blood samples and a scapel.

An hour later, after being poked prodded, having several samples of blood drawn and something called a Magnetic Resonance Scan. Naruto left the Medical Bay to find the girl called Rogue waiting for him and smiled when she saw him. "Come on sugga, the professor wants to see ya now that ya have been checked out," she explained as she grabbed his bare hand with her own before she dragged him to the elvevator that would take them up to the ground floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You Better

**I've looked at my reviews so far, and I will answer one of those opinions in this chapter. As you read more, the story will explain itself. I Promise. Also, just for the sake of Naruto's everygrowing power throughout the series, I was thinking of letting him keep the fox's power, it would help when Naruto goes toe-to-toe with tougher enemies down the road. Am I right?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Getting To Know You Better

It only took Naruto and Rogue a few minutes to reach Professor Xavier's office from the underground Medical Bay. The whole way there Rogue never let go of Naruto's hand. Naruto was still confused by her actions and decided to ask her about it later but something told Naruto that he might regret it later but he wouldn't worry about it anytime soon.

Soon the two approached a wooden door that made Naruto think of the Hokage's office back in Konoha. Once at the door Rogue knocked loud enough to be heard beyond the door.

"Come in Rogue and Naruto" came the professor's disembodied voice.

Entering the office Naruto out of habit took a quick look round there were a couple of windows with a stained glass pattern, a fire place with two comfy looking chairs. Several book shelves, what looked like several expensive heirlooms and a large oak desk where the professor sat in his wheelchair waiting. Over all Naruto felt like he was wasting a fortune just standing there.

"Please take a seat, both of you." said Xavier who watched as Rogue and Naruto took the seats opposite the Professor's desk. "First before we talk about you Naruto, why was Rogue crying earlier? the professor wondered.

"Well, uh...sir when I arrived, she was about a jump away from making a sucide attempt successful but I stopped her before she could go over," Naruto answered. The professor sighed.

"I expected as much. You see Naruto, Rogue has always been insecured about her abilities ever since she recieved them. You see she can't touch anyone... well, everyone except you and we will try to figure that out soon down the road but for right now, I'm sure she will tell you a lot more about herself later", the Professor explained. Rogue looked away as if she is frightened all over again but with Naruto beside her, she is feeling more relaxed and confident then she has ever been in the longest time of talking about her problems.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, Naruto I think that we should be properly introduced. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. And as you have no doubt guessed the young Lady who has been showing you around is called Rogue." Explained the Professor. To which Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

"Now with your permission Naruto I would like to read your mind to try and see if we can figure out how you crossed dimensions," explained the looked slightly apprehensive at this prospect. The reasons being one, there is information on Konoha and two, there was the Kyuubi to deal with.

"Naruto, the Professor will not look at anything you don't want him to if you let him know" explained Rogue.

"There's that Rogue but there's also…" started Naruto before he took a deep breath. "The fact that a demon is sealed away in me and I don't know how it will react to the Professor's presence" explained Naruto.

"Naruto I suggest that you place any information you don't want me knowing behind a door in your mind and put the symbol that is on your headband on the door. As for this demon I will be careful of it" explained Xavier who believed that this demon was a separate part of Naruto's personality.

Naruto nodded and after a minute Naruto nodded indicating that he was ready and the professor came round from his desk. "Rogue please be ready to summon help if anything goes wrong." ordered the professor and Rogue nodded.

Xavier then came up to Naruto and placed his hands near his near Naruto's head before Naruto and the Professor felt everything go dark.

_X_

_Drip…drip…drip._

_Hmm this is a very bleak mindscape for one so young. It's clearly been built as a almost defensive place for escape. _Thought the professor looking round the sewer like area.

"Welcome Xavier-Sama." Said Naruto appearing by Xavier.

Naruto? You should not be able to interact with me here" said Xavier surprised that Naruto was able to interact with him as he had entered Naruto's mind in such a way that would make him an observer only.

"Yeah well I think that _he_ wants to have a chat, and hopefully explain a few things. Follow me I will show you the way" explained Naruto who started to walk down the tunnel.

As they walked down the tunnel the Professor noticed a few doors with the symbol from Naruto's headband engraved on them showing that he had a lot of information he did not want known.

Eventually Charles and Naruto came to a large chamber where the professor saw a enormous gate with what looked like a flimsy piece of paper holding it shut. The professor saw that the Japanese kanji for seal was written on the paper.

"**Ah, so my container has brought a guest," **came a deep timbered voice from beyond the gate.

Naruto remains calm and confident in his own abilities as he is well aware who is talking to him.

"Cut the crap, fox! I heard you talking when I was inbetween dimensions so you have some explaining to do!" shouted Naruto much to the professor's shock. This was because he had never seen this type of interaction between two personalities.

Soon both the professor and Naruto saw the monstrous form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune come to the bars.

"WHOA!" shouted Naruto seeing the demonic fox's face with an everygrowing killer smile. This shocked the professor and he decided to speak up.

"Pardon me Naruto but why are you talking to your alternate personality the way you are?" asked Xavier.

The looks he got and the reply shocked him even further as Naruto had a look of absolute disgust. While the creature behind the bars was scowling at the comment.

"**Human I am as much a part of him as the flea is to the rat." **explained the Kyuubi.

"That's actually a good analogy. Anyway what happened at the valley where I fought Sasuke?" asked Naruto in a demanding tone.

"**When you and that Sasuke clashed with your Rasengan and Chidori you inadvertently formed a travel sphere. The sphere had begun to stabilize until you pushed Sasuke out of it. That in turn caused the sphere to destabilize and collapsed sending you to the space between worlds. If you had remained there you would of died due to temporal misplacement. In order to save you I had to use my power to transport you to the nearest dimension I knew of. But in doing so, it has weakened me but I will be able to give you chakra and my features, but you will need to wait until give you the heads-up when I am back at full strength," **Explained the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked nervous then spoke up "How long will it take for you to replenish your strength?" Naruto Asked nervously.

**"Who knows. But it will be during your first major battle in this world. Also, when I get my strength back, you might be able to control yourself a lot more when shrouded by my cloak but even my infleunce can't be resisted forever, boy. And if you stay under my influence for prolonged periods of time, you will look just like me but I bet this guy you brought with you can help you with that," **answered the Kyuubi.

Naruto turned to face Xavier who knew what Naruto would ask. "Naruto I can create a device for you that will hide these changes under a hologram. I will expalin more later," explained Xavier.

Naruto nodded then turned back to the Kyuubi and took a breath. "Why did you attack Konoha Kyuubi?" asked Naruto figuring this could be the last chance he would get to ask.

"**You can blame the Uchiha clan for that. A group of them attacked me in my den and killed my mate and kits. Foolishly I gave in to my anger and followed them for revenge, **answered the Kyuubi.

"So that's why you attacked," came a male voice from behind Naruto and Xavier. Turning round Naruto saw a man with blonde hair wearing a white battle coat with red flames on the bottom. Naruto gasped when he recognised him.

"Y-Yondamie?" said Naruto

"Hello Naruto, you've grown since I last saw you. Has the villiage treated you well?" Asked Minato only to see an angry look on Naruto's face.

" I WAS TREATED LIKE A OUTCAST! WHY ME?! WHY OUT OF ALL THOSE BORN ON OCTOBER TENTH WAS I CHOSEN?!" Naruto shouted.

Hearing Naruto's anger towards him Minato sighed then answered the angry teen. "I could not ask that of another that which I would not be willing to sacrifice myself… my son."

"What do you mean my son? You're not my father!" asked Naruto

"Actually, I am you're father" answered Minato who spotted Xavier and was about to address him when Naruto punched him in the stomach.

"If you were my father the third would of told me!" said Naruto who now had his back to Minato.

"You mean Sarutobi did not tell you of you're heritage when you became a ninja?" asked a shocked Minato

"He-he knew and he didn't tell me." said Naruto who fell to his knees and started to cry at the feel of betrayal from the man he had seen as a grandfather.

In that moment Xavier, Minato and the Kyuubi saw Naruto as the sad and lonely child he had been growing up and for Minato it broke his heart.

Suddenly though Naruto felt himself in a hug from Minato. "It's ok Naruto, but what happened to your mother Kushina Uzumaki?" asked Minato worried over what the answer would be.

"I don't know, I think she abandoned me" said Naruto sadly.

"Naruto, she would never of abandoned you because even though she knew what I had to do to stop fuzzy over there. She was still looking forward to raising you." Minato assured his son.

"If I ever get back home I will find out what happened to her. I swear it!" Naruto said forcefully.

"Actually, you don't need to Naruto", said an unfamiliar and feminine voice. "No need to go all the way back home just to know what happened to me if I am standing with the both of you," said the figure coming into view.

The crowd grew silent as a young woman with long, straight red hair appeared in front of the men. "Honey?! Minato said suprised.

Honey?! Naruto questioned. "Yes Naruto, I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki", Kushina answered.

Professor X and the Nine Tails just stayed away from the family members having a episodic reunion for the memory books.

On your birthday, while Nine-Tails was being sealed inside of you, you were about to get punctured by one of the beast's finger nails. So me and Minato got in front if it to protect you. Kushina looks down in disappointment

I'm sorry we couldnt' be there to raise you but... Kushina said before Naruto cut her off.

It's okay... Naruto said forgiving his parents. You both were trying to protect me and that okay because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now and grateful for that. So thank you, Mom and Dad.

_X_

After a lengthy explanation between the family, Charles Xavier learned about Naruto's entire history and he had an idea of what was going on.

"Now Kyuubi can you tell me how I am able to speak the local language?" asked Naruto who was positive the Kyuubi looked sheepish.

"**That would be my fault as when you meet the eyes of that girl I kind of just copied and uploaded the language and knowledge from her mind in to yours. It will be a similar process for the power copying only you have to think copy in order to copy a power. But when the third power copies you're changes will happen soon after." **answered the Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded at the explanation.

"Well then now that we have the answers we came for Naruto I believe we should return to the waking world. And don't worry Minato I will make sure your son stays safe." Said Xavier

"Thank you Charles-san" said Minato

Minato watched sadly as Naruto and the Professor faded away before turning to the Kyuubi's cell. " Thank you Kyuubi for looking after him all these years, keep up the good work." said Minato.

**"With pleasure, 4th Hokage," the Kyubi responded as he faded into his slumber within Naruto.**

Minato looked to his side holding his wife's hand and thought _Kushina, my love , may our son become the protector and savior he will one day grow up to be. May he continue our legacy in our family name. And may he continue fighting for everyone and everything that is good._

_X_

Back in the waking world it had been less then a moment for the occupants of the Professors office. Xavier then moved back around his desk and addressed the two teens. Still stunned by that previous scene buthe kept his image.

"Naruto even though you were considered an adult due to your chosen profession in your home dimension here you are a minor I will begin to arrange things like an ID and fake birth certificates for you. Rogue take Naruto and find him a room, once he has a room take him shopping for some clothes. Use this pre paid card, there is one thousand dollars on it . Use it for clothes, toiletries and get some lunch. While you are out I will set Naruto up a bank account that will receive his monthly account of one hundred dollars a month," explained Xavier.

"Ok professor" said Rogue taking the card then turned to Naruto "Come on, suga" Rogue said as she dragged Naruto from the office.

Not long after the two teens left Jean had arrived with a folder that contained the results of Naruto's medical tests.

"Tell me what you have found Jean" said the professor.

"Well from the results Professor, Naruto is a mutant himself without the usual X-Gene we see in others his age. The MRS showed that he has a highly dense yet hollow bone structure that allows for him to run at twice the average speed of a normal person. His body runs at a higher temperature then most humans and some mutants it's ninety six point two degrees Celsius. A healing factor similar to Logan in comparison. Finally the results of the blood tests show a single antibody that is resistant to all known diseases and several poisons." answered Jean. Also, there is some blue-colored aura within his body that I can't identify right now."

Xavier took a thoughtful look before he next addressed Jean. "Hmm interesting. Thank you Jean leave his file and I will look over it myself." said the Professor as he watched Jean leave. _you are going to be an interesting addition to the team Naruto. And from what I learned from your father and the Kyuubi I will suggest the Code name: "Tri Fox," _thought the professor as he started to read over Naruto's medical file.

_X_

Meanwhile upstairs, Naruto was amazed at the size of his room he had been given as it was bigger than his small apartment back in Konoha.

"Damn!" Naruto said. Suddenly, Naruto bit his thumb then made some strange hand signs then said "_Summoning Jutsu!" _and slammed his hand with the blooded thumb to the ground. There was a small poof of smoke, once the smoke cleared there was a small orange toad in a blue vest was there.

Rogue was perplexed at what he did but just by getting a good look at him, she knew that this would be the first of many suprises. And boy was she right...

"Boss! You're alive!" shouted the little toad.

"It talks!" said a surprised Rogue who still couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her.

"And it hops and has an attitude. I will explain more later right now, Rogue I need him for something" answered Naruto, Rogue simply nodded.

"Hey boss is that your new girlfriend?" asked Gamakichi

Naruto blushed before addressing the little toad. Focus, Gamakichi I need you to do something for me and if you say anything about her to Jiraiya. I will make sure of it to turn you into my new frog wallet, Got it!?" Naruto threatened and Gamakichi just nodded.

"Good now, I need you to tell Jiraiya that I am alive but trapped in another dimension, I will be on alert for any news that is helpful return, ok? And one more thing tell him that I know who my parents are and I know what happend to them" said Naruto.

"Sure thing bro! I will tell my dad as well and see if us toads can get some thing sorted out. Cya." said Gamakichi who then vanished in another poof of smoke.

Standing up Naruto looked at Rogue. " I will explain as we head into town until then let me get a shower and some fresh clothes" Naruto said to Rogue who just nodded as Naruto got some black sweats and a black T-shirt then went into the on suite bathroom.

_"He's a strange one",_ Rogue thought then she added as an after thought. "_I like him and maybe I could have a chance with him."_


	4. Chapter 4: A New Mutant In Town

**Here, in th****is chapter will prelude into Naruto's 1st solo fight against the Brotherhood and a Rogue opinion of what Naruto has to be an X-Men. Anyway, here is Chapter 4**. Enjoy!

* * *

There Is A New "Mutant" In Town

**Meanwhile, in Konoha (Naruto's Home Dimension)...**

All are not pleased at the following events of Sasuke's betrayal and his monumental battle against Naruto. Due to Sasuke's defection, he a criminal and is currently unconscious in a prison cell guarded by half of the Anbu Black Ops with orders from the 5th Hokage herself to strike him down in a instant with their personal decision of sparing or killing him. As for Tsunade, well...lets just say she taking precautions to saving villagers lives..._''to the extreme_."

"SILENCE!" Shouted the Tsunade as the civilian council members had protested the decision of the Clans regarding the punishment of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lady Hokage we must not allow this to happen to Sasuke-San. The Sharingan must remain within the leaf! What the clan heads have decreed is wrong and Immoral!" said an obese civilian council man who was in charge of the merchants district.

"Need I remind you that we have survived with out the Uchiha clan and their blasted thieves tool for sixteen years. In fact Kakashi is more noble with the use of his _single_ Sharingan eye since it was given to him by in my opinion the only Uchiha with any honour" said Tsunade sternly.

"But…" began Danzo

Tsunade slammed her fist on to her desk leaving a crack in the wood. "ENOUGH! The sentence has been decided. Sasuke Uchiha will be executed at dawn for willingly abandoning the village and defecting to Orochimaru. This meeting is over." Who got up and left the council chambers and headed for her office.

_X_

When Tsunade arrived at her office she opened the door to find a smiling Jiraiya sat on her desk waiting for her.

"What are you smiling at Jiraiya encase you forgot, Naruto is dead!" said Tsunade tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Seeing this Jiraiya's slipped and he went and gave his friend a comforting hug. "No Tsunade-Hime, he's alive but trapped in another dimension. Gamakichi just left after telling me,"explained Jiraiya and saw Tsunade look at him with hope.

"H-He's alive? Can we get him back at all?" asked Tsunade hopefully.

"Gamakichi said he will return when he and those in the place where he's wound up finds away. In the mean time though the toads are working on a way to get him back as well." explained Jiriya

"When will they be ready to try and bring him back?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"They said it could take years but the plan is legit. In the meantime, you best inform the council as well as Naruto's fellow rookies as well. Make sure the council don't declare him a missing Ninja otherwise there could be problems," explained Jiraiya as he went to the window and left.

"Shizune, get in here, I have some good news," Tsunade shouted through the door.

_X_

Meanwhile in Bayville...

Rogue and Naruto were at the mall trying to find a good place for Naruto to get some clothes but half the time, when Rogue is side-tracked by something, Naruto would almost wonder off on his own but she would grab his arm to keep him close. Sometimes, she thought of keeping on a leash was a good thing but when she thought about it, she guessed they don't have malls where Naruto came from. So he is probably overwhelmed at the moment to see everything in a shopping mall at once. They eventually found a store and went inside.

Naruto tried on everything Rogue gave him and he couldn't agree with her, but when he looked through a few racks, he noticed a black shirt that had (by a coincidence) his leaf village symbol on the front in orange and his red swirl symbol on the back plus he got just another regular black shirt (just so he has a spare with his regular ninja outfit) and one with bright blue stars to match his eyes. It was perfect and he spotted some black jeans that went great with this jacket. Naruto hurried to the fitting rooms and came seconds later looking like a well...he would stick out but not like a mutant.

Rogue came over to examine him and complained how she could have done better but the clothes you wear is what describes what you are on the inside. Naruto is grateful he didn't choose a red shirt with skulls because it would cause a lot of rumors. Something Naruto couldn't handle especially if he was a oblivious to it. They checked out of the store thanks to the prepaid card that the professor provide for him and both prepared to head for the exit.

When...** BOOOM!**

The teenagers run straight for the source of the disturbance. Naruto uses his ninja parkour and jumps from the edge of the railing from the 2nd floor to the ground floor without slowing down and Rogue takes the escalator while she still is processing how he did that so easily and watches Naruto pickup speed down the corridor.

Naruto rounds a corner and sees people running in the direction he came from as well as the nearby exits. He looks around and enters the food court and sees some teenagers dressed in weird street costumes making a mess of the food court. Breaking tables, risking humans lives, scaring the workers. Naruto wanted to do something. But Rogue was able to catch up and pull Naruto to the side before they could see him.

"What are...(cough)...you doing", she said still wiped-out from her sprint

"I am going to do something about the guys," he answered with confidence

" You're kidding right? That's the Brotherhood. There is Avalanche pointing to the guy with a full body outfit with glass to protect his face. He can send shockwaves through the ground to force you back or disable. "He reminds me of Grandma Tsunade," Naruto thought.

"The hunched-over runt is the annoying Toad. He has all the aspects of a toad. Be warned, his features are nothing compared to his body odor. I think he only showers once a month, " Rogue commented. "Jeez, that guy smells and bathes worst than Kiba on any level of cleanliness," Naruto shouted in his head.

"The muscle meathead in the back is "the Blob." He is a giant "shock absorber," he is capable of taking physical damage head-on without losing energy or taking damage and is strong enough to throw vehicles through buildings, she added. "Ok, that guy might be a problem," Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok, I'm going in," he said coming to a decision.

"They will kill you before you can get close,"Rogue pleaded"

"Don't worry about me, Rogue. I face guys like this all the time when I'm on a mission. I'll be fine. Believe it," he said as he walked out to face the mutant teenagers.

"I wish I could believe that," Rogue said to herself as she watched Naruto walked away to face the Brotherhood.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

** So what do you think? Don't worry Naruto will beat the Brotherhood screw-ups. I just need time to tell a fight scene. So give me some time (and reviews) and I will update the next chapter promptly with more surprises to come.**


	5. Chapter 5: Food Court Fight

**Hey guys, I have been distracted for a while and trying to update this story is killing me on the inside. Since you waited this long, let me update the story for you guys. Chapter 5 is here.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Food Court Fight

_Last time, Naruto and Rogue were at the Bayville Mall but due to the unexpected arrival of the Brotherhood Trio. Naruto's sense of in justice got the better of him and he wanted to help, so thanks to some tips from Rogue, Naruto began his "assault" on the infamous trio…_

As Naruto walked up to the Brotherhood trio, Rogue began to think he was maybe in over his head and began to fear the worst as she gripped the corner, hoping he doesn't get himself killed. **(But come on folks you really think that is going to happen, yeah right, not in this story.)**

"Well, what do we have here", Avalanche questioned.

"Some scarred blonde with no sense of fashion whatsoever", Toad answered. "Hehehe."

Naruto gripped his hand into fist into utter anger at that comment but kept himself calm since he had experience with negative comments when he was kid.

"Tough talk coming from the 3 idiots who dropped out of high school for being bullies who punish those for no good reason," Naruto smirked. That comment struck a nerve in the Blob's mind like instant strike of lightning. "What did you say punk", the Blob shouted out tempting/daring Naruto to say something stupid again. "Is there an echo in the room or you're just acting tough & being stupid," He laughed on the inside as he thought," _The toughest opponents are also the weakest in brain power._"

And as on cue, the Blob charged Naruto with a fist at the ready shouting," I will wipe that stupid grin right off of your face."

All Rogue could do is watch and stare as (she thought) Naruto was about to be pulverized, she felt like doing something but she felt immobile like a statue as she watch in great horror and silence.

But before he could finish his attack, Naruto kicked him right in the solar plexus (**If you don't know where that body part is, I will explain at bottom, anyway…**)

& due to Naruto's training from previous years, the Blob's weight felt like a light rock and the force of the kick sent him flying through 3 tables and over the countertop of a nearby fast food restaurant, hitting his back against a soda machine which toppled and fell on the lumbering giant with a loud, echoing thud.

Toad, Avalanche, even Rogue just stood there mouths wide enough for a fly to enter as Naruto stood back up and repositioned himself for the other two. "Uhh, I'm gonna check on the big guy, you handle this guy", Toad said nervously as he hopped over to fallen comrade.

That's when Lance used his powers as Plan B if they should find themselves in a tough spot. Once Lance held out his arms, time just stopped as the environment began to shake wildly and out-of-control even though he was at the epicenter. The floor began to split and roof fell in then food court as restaurant tables just collapsed. Rogue, Toad and Blob just took cover as Lance literally remodeled 25 yards of the mall's interior even if you add 5 restaurants worth of counters and machines. Good thing no bystanders were around otherwise Naruto could but these guys down for "having no conscience mind whatsoever."

As the dust cleared the mutants were all thinking," What happened to the blonde?"

Lance felt triumphant but couldn't find the body which kind of made him paranoid at first until he saw a swirling blue light in a cover of dust like a mini vortex. But nothing could have prepared Avalanche for what was coming next.

"Yo, Avalanche," Naruto called out. "You miss! And I have a question for you. You know what hurts worse than an avalanche?" He questioned the nervous mutant.

What?! He answered as he was about to find out the answer the hard way.

This! Naruto shouted as the clone disappeared and he bolted straight at Lance with the Rasengan in hand. At first, Lance was relaxed he had his hands at the ready to bury Naruto alive after his technique made contact but as he felt the ground pulse as Naruto charged he thought, "What kind of mutant power is that?" Rogue woke up right when Naruto started his run and she thought, "What was he holding?"

As Naruto made contact with Lance's suit shouting "Rasengan," Lance felt the rush of a cannonball doing sonic boom on his chest and he was in the way. The force blew him through the wall of a nearby restaurant, out cold. When Blob and Toad saw the event that just happened right in front them, they shouted "Retreat! Retreat!" while grabbing Lance as they continue their escape.

Naruto just let out a exhale as he walked back to Rogue as she was still putting together the colossal move he just performed. "How… how...d-d-did…y-y," is all she could get out of her system before she slid her back down the wall as she was scared out of her wits since discovering her powers. "Rogue, I will explain everything once we get back to the mansion, okay. But I hear some kind of sirens nearby." Rogue came back to reality and grabbed his hand with their bags (surprisingly, undamaged) and said, "Police, we need to get to an exit otherwise we may be held responsible."

With that statement, Naruto just (out of instinct) picked Rogue up and carried her bridal style (while she was still holding on to the bags) and ran all the way to exit. She started to blush as she felt like it was her wedding day but she was brought to back to reality as he rounded a corner to the nearest exit, which was on the 2nd floor and escalators would take too long. So Naruto literally jumped over the escalator and onto the 2nd floor where the exit was right in front of them. They made it outside and Naruto called a nearby taxi which picked them up and zoomed in the direction of the Xavier Mansion. The couple just watched as the fire department and police arrived wasting no time to assess the situation.

Naruto and Rogue sighed as Naruto just felt Rogue grabbing his arm as if she wanted to keep him close to her. At first, Naruto tried to wiggle his arm free but just gave up but the look in her eyes told Naruto that she needed a friend and he was the only person to give her one.

Naruto just went with the flow until they reached the mansion's grounds. Rogue paid the driver before he zoomed off and before they went inside Naruto gently grabbed her hand and escorted her to the door, in which she blushed some more and thought," Boy, ah need to tell the others about this guy. He needs to join us." As they entered the doors, which led to the lobby.

* * *

**Your solar plexus is the place between your chest and your belly. Anyway, Chapter 6 is on the way, stay strong guys and girls. **


	6. Chapter 6: Believe It Or Not

**Sorry about the suspense, folks. I've been busy as ever. So I couldn't update the story due to finals but now that I have some free time here is the Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Believe It...Or Not**

As Naruto and Rogue entered the X-Men mansion, they find the lobby completely empty. The couple was vigilant as they were expecting to be sneak attacked by Rogue's companions who would have a dozen questions," Like what happened to her today" or "Who was the cute boy she was with." Talk about embarrassing.

Then suddenly they heard a faint bamf sound. And there it was again and again. Whatever it was, it was like it was everywhere at once. In a ninja battle, whoever it was could easily give sensory ninja a run for their money. Naruto started to get nervous on what was causing it.

"Kurt. Knock it off," Rogue said being ticked off the wrong way. Kurt heard her and teleported right behind Naruto while his back was turn and finally spoke

"Vell it'z a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said freaking Naruto out so bad he coward behind Rogue like he was scared of ghosts when he was a kid.

"Don't sneak up on newcomers like that Kurt," she said bringing Naruto for a hug, so he could calm down.

"Wait, Rogue," Kurt tried getting her attention. "Doesn't your power usually hurt the people you come in physical contact with," he said with concern.

Yes," she said in agreement. "But he's able to resist somehow." She gave Naruto a hug to help him calm down and Naruto returned the hug to help her feel safe whenever he is with her."

**Then in an instant, a voice came right into their heads without warning.**

_**If your are done with your "first impressions, Kurt. Then help escort our newest member to the "Danger Room to meet 'n' greet everyone," **the Professor instructed._

"Wait, did he say "Danger Room," Naruto asked looking even more scared and nervous then before.

"Don't worry, its not as **BAD **as you think it is"..., she assures him with grief swelling up inside her like a balloon.

* * *

"Because its a whole lot worst then what you thought before," she said as they stared from outside the observation deck above the "Danger Zone" and watch numerous teenagers with similar blue and yellow outfits with red patch with a black "X" on their shoulders fighting for their lives against machines and security measures trying to kill them.

Naruto eyed one girl who was about to get crushed by some crushers and nearly Naruto gasped when they came down on her and looked away. But seconds later, she phased out of the machinery like a ghost, Naruto exhaled in relief.

Naruto looked to see a boy who was just old as him wearing some weird ocular lens and when a giant tentacle was about to swat him away like a bug, he fired a heated beam straight from his eyes to the tentacle which crashed to floor with echoing thud. "Cool," Naruto said.

"You think so," the professor said while he was being strolled in with African woman following behind him.

"Who or what are you guys," Naruto said while trying to piece the whole situation.

"We are the X-Men, Naruto. A undercover mutant team that goes into the field to help save the world that... isn't well, ready for us to be accepted," The professor explained carefully.

"So in short, the world hates mutants as much as they fear mutants which explains why you built this school to teach "gifted youngsters" how to control their powers and keep them safe from the public because if you guys were ratted out, it would be a huge mutant conspiracy and the public would never give you any breathing room and they'll probably never leave you guys alone or capture you guys and make you undergo twisted experiments which none of you will not come back alive," Naruto said piecing the situation together.

"Yes, that kind of sums everything up", Rogue agrees.

"But with me on your side, I might be able to give you guys the edge you need," Naruto says confidently.

"What makes you say that," the professor questions.

"Well, technically I'm not a mutant. I'm a ninja and the public won't believe anything a "mutant" says these days, right? I could be your eyes and ears in any anti-mutant rallies. Also, if you send me on important solo missions, people will think I'm a mercenary or an assassin which might be able to draw some attention away from you guys. I mean think about it. No one knows that ninjas exist so why don't I let myself known... in a stealthy fashion," Naruto suggested.

The room was silent as everyone nodded in agreement

"As long as I use myself martial arts and training, people can't think I am a mutant, right?

"Agreed, just lay low for now. When we have a mission for you, we will let you know," Ororo finally spoke.

"Great," shouted Naruto with enthusiasm.

...

"Naruto, you said you always train in your dimension," Storm asked the blonde.

Well, yeah like daily. Why?

Well, if you want to join everyone else down there to test your prowess in a dire life-threatening situation in which victory is key then...

"Yes after that battle at the mall, I am hungry for some action. Bring it on," he being motivated.

"Okay, Storm escort him to the Danger Room entrance, I will tell Logan over the intercom," Professor Xavier instructed.

Storm motioned Naruto to follow her as they exited the room as Rogue stared and wondered will he be alright because when the X-Men enter the Danger Room, they barely crawl out alive. So she is hoping they aren't sending him to his death.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Danger Room...**

The X-Men were holding their own against the "killer" machine parts and just as Cyclops blasted the last metallic tentacle, they took their usual break in between each training session. But the problem was that the breaks were always brief when **Wolverine** is training with the teens.

"Okay, bubs! Time for the next one. On your feet," he demanded like a General.

Everyone groaned in unison wishing training could end already.

But before they continue, a voice over the intercom stopped everyone.

"Logan, you will have a new recruit join you presently, so please try not to run him into the ground like everyone else. He is special in ways you don't even know about," said the Professor.

Logan looked up at the viewing area and spoke. "Fine, whatever."

As the Danger Room doors opened, the ninja in question walked in looking around the Danger Room as if he hasn't been surrounded by so much technology that almost felt...well, alive.

"So you're the new guy, huh," Wolverine asked being unimpressed. "So tell me what can you do, Whiskers?"

"Start this training and I will show you," Naruto said smacking his fists together as if was ready to start a fight.

* * *

**And that's it. I have been working on this bit by bit slowly but surely just so I wouldn't forget about it. But it took longer than expected but here it is and I am sorry but I know you have been asking for this for 3 months now but let me tell ya. The next chapter will included all of Naruto famous techniques and Advanced modes like Sage Mode or Nine Tails Mode. I don't know, let me know and I may include it but I can't make promises.** **Anyway, read, review and comment. **


	7. Chapter 7: Extreme Ninja Training

Chapter 7

**Training Session 101: Survival**

"Okay, show me what this room can really do against a ninja", Naruto said feeling impatient.

" Hmph. Before we do that how about going a couple of rounds with a few of our X-Men for a warm-up before you take a crack at the Danger Room itself. Just so I know if you aren't some hotheaded action-seeking little boy," Wolverine suggested.

Naruto wasn't in the mood for some mall stuff but he was feeling a bit of out of action ever since that mall fight, so why not?

"Aright, Mr. Wolfman," Naruto answered without a second thought. Wolverine feeling a bit offended but didn't react since the boy didn't feel at all scared or patient for some "lethal action".

"Okay, first you will fight "Spyke", Wolverine said as a African-American teen stepped forward. "He doesn't look dangerous", Naruto plainly answered. But his answered completely changed when lots of bone spikes came out of his body. "Okay, now I see it," Naruto looking surprised and scared. "Fight", the Wolverine shouted.

Evan launched spikes at Naruto repeatedly expecting to get a bull's eye in the leg or arm but the only problem was Naruto kept leaping out of the way within each barrage. Each spike came within inches in not centimeters of Naruto's vital spots but thanks to his training Naruto dodged them even though he received a tear on his shoulder and arm. Naruto wasn't expecting this guy to let up even if he does run out of spikes (which I doubt he will).

"He has good speed, stamina and reflexes. Heh, he could give Nightcrawler a run for his money," Wolverine thought to himself.

When Naruto got tired of dodging, he ran full tilt to Evan and tried some close range taijutsu but before Naruto could throw his first punch, Evan covered his body head to toe with spikes. If Naruto followed through with his punch, it would leave a hole in his hand.

"Yow", Naruto yelled back in surprise to see his opponent creating new spikes in the place of old ones. Naruto knew that he couldn't fight him with such a defense but he just thought of an idea that might work. Naruto lunged at Evan, vaulted over him as he grabbed 2 spikes sticking out from his back and followed up throwing Evan into the far wall. The impact made Evan's spikes go through the wall with Evan now stuck and disabled with nowhere to go. "What, hey! Get me out of this wall! Anyone? Hey," is all he could say as he is struggling to pull his spikes out of the wall.

As a couple of his fellow X-Men came to assist him, everyone else stared at Naruto like it was not what they were expecting. A human beating a mutant without weapons, that's impressive and a bad sign. If all of the villains and rivals moved like that, the X-Men could easily be picked off one by one in the field. It was a good thing Naruto came to join, otherwise this could be an a one man assault against the X-Men arranged by Senator Kelly (the #1 mutant hater alive). But since the senator doesn't know of Naruto...yet, Naruto is possibly a huge "game changer" for all innocent mutants caught in the crossfire.

"Not bad, Whiskers," Wolverine joked. "Now lets try something harder." As he motioned Storm to turn on the Danger Room defense system. She turned on the Holographic Background to make it look like a real world scenario of a forest. As Storm wanted to know the complete stats of Naruto's speed, strength, agility, durability, endurance, training, etc, she got more curious of what else the ninja had up his sleeve. "Okay, I'm going to start you off with a few speed drills with some increasingly dangerous traps," Storm responded to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't resist a challenge. "First: Run to the next objective point without getting killed by the defenses. Naruto ran full sprint on the ground before going into the trees without slowing down. As Naruto neared the location, he stopped to think. "This is weird. There aren't any traps." But just like that, he jinx himself and automated machines came from their camouflaged spots and had all of their weapons pointed at Naruto like target practice. "Crap," is all Naruto could mutter under his breath as the defenses came online from all sides and started to charge him. Little did he know, they weren't easy but they weren't much of a challenge.

* * *

**In the Danger Room Viewing Area...**

"Interesting," the Professor muttered under his breath.

The X-Men just stared and bewilderment and astonishment as Naruto went head to head with robots with. Most mutants today would be able to move if not keep up with Naruto, yet Naruto is demonstrating this power on weak targets without breaking a sweat. Eventually, progressing to the next objective mark.

Rogue was just like everyone but she kept her hands together, praying for Naruto to survive the Danger Room session.

"He is doing a lot better than I expected," Storm admitted. "Well, then lets turn up the heat just a bit more," Wolverine implied as turned a knob that would increase the difficulty of the Danger Room session that Naruto was in causing the machines to be replaced by life-like mutant replicas and adding a few Brotherhood sentinels to the mix. "Top that, fox boy," Wolverine teased.

Naruto could see that these must be the mutants the X-Men run into the most on occasion. So took a seat where he was and created some Shadow Clones to provide protection as he tried going into the Nine Tails Fox state. "What is that ninja up to," Cyclops thought as he saw what Naruto was doing.

Then...

* * *

**Back with Naruto...**

A small seismic explosion could be heard as the very heat and energy kept itself contained. Focus around the epicenter as it spun like a whirlwind but when it stopped, there he was, Naruto (in his **Tails Beast Mode)** was in the epicenter of the crater but the shocking part about it (to the X-Men) is Naruto was riding a giant yellow fox with similar black markings.

"Kurama, lets show them what we can do. Could you take out those "giants" with a **Tail Beast Bomb. **That should be enough to knock them all out at once," Naruto asked politely.

_"Okay, Naruto," Kurama answered in agreement. _As Kurama charged up the projectile with blue and red chakra balls that a purple sphere which the fox compressed it, then ate it. The sphere exploded and the energy was making its way out through.

"Why would that creature eat such a thing," Storm asked in concern. "Because he is thinking of a way to focus and release the energy compressed in that sphere he ate. Then with right amount of concentration and power, he can shoot that projectile into anything or ate anyone," Professor Xavier explained. "Watch and you might want to hold onto something."

When Kurama was all charged up, he released the explosive energy at one of the sentinels and the explosion was so big and bright, the X-Men covered their eyes due to brightness. When light died down, the X-Men namely Rogue, Professor X and Wolverine were stunned the most when they saw the area that the "ball" hit was nothing but a charred remains of a smoking husk.

"Wow, he leveled an entire forest and everything in it with one attack and he calls himself a ninja," Shadowcat complained.

"I know, Kitty. But this was a training exercise. I don't think Naruto would go this far in a real fight unless the situation calls for it and we are in the right kind of area", Xavier explained. "I think he is going to fit right in. Have him come by my office, so he can pick a few things for his first day of school tomorrow," the Professor said as Naruto turned himself back to normal as he exited the training room and headed back to the observation deck.

* * *

**I know you guys have been waiting for this for the longest so here it is. Naruto will start his first day at school tomorrow. And don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him but it won't be a hero's welcome but he will be popular in a way to some people. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day

**I had to borrow this chapter from the other guy with a few changes from yours truly because I wanted to continue this story in his own mind but in my words. Also, it has the best plotline for Naruto's first day... well, sort of. Just for this chapter only, though. Enjoy (I hope)!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Welcome to Bayville High**

* * *

**_Xavier Mansion (Naruto's Room)_**

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

Naruto slowly tossed and turned until he finally woke up due to the small racket next to him. Looking out the window Naruto saw that it was early morning outside (with the Sun just coming up from the horizon); checking the time on his alarm clock, Naruto saw that it was 6:30 a.m.

_"All right, time get in an hour's worth of training but first a light breakfast,"_ Naruto thought to himself before he quickly got dressed but not too quietly because he had the room to himself. This was because Kurt shared with Evan and he knew he wouldn't have been allowed to share with one of the girls and Scott had his own room due to his age, so for the time being Naruto had his own room. Quietly exiting his room in a combination of simple grey sweat pants and sweatshirt with his old Shinobi sandals on his feet Naruto made his way downstairs. Once outside, Naruto did some stretches and warm up exercises before he began to run a few laps around the Mansion grounds.

Half an hour later, Naruto was kicking at one of the training posts that were in the backyard of the mansion. Trying to keep in shape of all the techniques he remembered and perfected as he travelled with the Pervy Sage. As the Sun began to brighten the scenery, Naruto paid it no mind as he finished his practice with a kunai. Although, he was completely oblivious to one person who was spying on him like a hawk.

* * *

**Xavier Mansion (Wolverine's Room)**

"Finally, someone who has a serious attitude when it comes to training," Wolverine thought.

"He puts on a show in the Danger Room then he wakes up earlier then any of us to maintain his self-defense status. That is someone worth keeping here nevertheless fighting with then against."

As Wolverine just stared at the ninja (who was tearing the dummy apart), the Professor came in unannounced via his telekinetic powers.

_"_Logan, what is Naruto doing so early in the morning," he asked.

"If you ask me, I think he is training to maintain his physical prowess. If he says he is a ninja then I'm seeing a ninja perform one of his_ daily workouts," Wolverine answered._

_"Interesting," the professor said in response. "Anyway, when he comes in, tell him to come to my office, so we can discuss some things he might need to know about Bayville High," the professor asked the wolfman._

_"Okay, Charles," he answered._

* * *

**Lobby**

Less than an hour later, a sweaty Naruto re-entered the Mansion. "_Damn that kid's got stamina,"_ he thought as he approached the blonde workout addict. "Listen kid, the Professor needs you ASAP in his office," Logan told Naruto. "Alright," Naruto said as he disappeared back upstairs to his room so he could shower and change into fresh clothes for school. After he freshened up, he detoured to the Professor's office to see what's up.

_"So Logan what do you think of the young Naruto," c_ame the telepathic question of Charles Xavier.

"Whiskers is an al-right kid, he may even motivate the others into training harder than they currently do" answered Logan as Charles rolled up to next to him.

"Really why is that old friend?" asked Charles with a raised brow.

"Kid was up doing laps around the grounds around 6 in the morning. Then, he was kicking one of those training posts you put up for him." then looked down to Charles. "When the others see how far behind them they are physically after I have put them through an endurance test after school today. Hopefully they will step up their own personal training afterwards." explained Logan.

As Logan finished his explanation with the Professor, the other students along with Naruto came downstairs and headed into the kitchen to get their individual breakfasts before they headed off to school. Scott volunteered to give Naruto a lift in his car since a person jumping from trees and building would be kind of dangerous. Although, Naruto kept questioning the functions of the car on their way to school.

"That kid maybe the very best thing that has happened to this institution," Logan said with a smirk as he walked back inside the mansion.

* * *

**Bayville High School (Principal's Office)**

It was around 8:30 a.m. and Naruto found himself sat across from the Building Principle, Ms. Darkholme.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, you are a transfer student from Japan and are currently a resident of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Is that correct," asked the dark haired women whose harsh brown eyes stared at Naruto from behind her wire framed glasses.

Naruto unflinching stared right back and answered. "That is correct, Principle Darkholme."

"I must say Mr. Uzumaki that your grasp of the English Language is remarkable," Darkholme commented casually.

"Thank you; I spent an entire year studying English before I came over to the States." Naruto lied, using part of his cover story that the Professor had created for him. Thankfully Darkholme bought the lie or simply chose to ignore it. She could tell he was something of interest and caution. If someone like Naruto appeared out of nowhere at the Xavier Institute without the Brotherhood knowing, than he/she could become a problem in future endeavors.

"Hmm very well here is your class scheduled. You are in the same class as a Mr. Daniels, Miss Rogue and a Mr. Tolansky in classroom 3B… ." said Darkholme.

"Thank you, Ma'am, Naruto said as he left the office heading to his first class of the day.

As the door closed the paper clips that were lying on her desk began to hover as a shadow appeared in the room and Darkholme transformed into a woman with blue skin and red hair in a bob cut and was in a white dress with white knee high boots and piercing yellow eyes.

"So he's Xavier's new student," the shadow spoke in a disturbed tone.

"It would seem so. But something isn't right, I have not noticed him before. What should I do," asked the women.

"Watch him for now and if he is a mutant then find out what he can do or what he is. Is that clear, Mystique." Se nodded. "Then report back to me when you got something," ordered the shadow before it disappeared.

The now identified Mystique nodded before transforming back into Principle Darkholme.

* * *

The school day went by slowly but surely. Naruto got to sit next Rogue as she told him that school is good place to not have any adults from the mansion spying on you but it is also the worst place for mutants to cause mayhem. As the group got together at lunch, Naruto commented that Jean's boyfriend is kind of a douchag and everyone couldn't agree more but that was high school for ya.

As the day ended, Naruto felt confident about high school because he couldn't learn nothing when he was at the Academy in his world. He felt like a normal teen passing his class and earning some respect from his peers, now if only they could treat mutants the same way. Naruto walked with Rogue, Kitty and Kurt.

"I wonder why we couldn't ride with Scott," Naruto asked. "He had to stay after with Jean because she had soccer practice," Kitty answered.

"So how do we get home", Naruto questioned. "With ze express way, of course," Kurt answered as he grabbed Kitty's hand who grabbed Rogue's hand and she motioned Naruto's hand which he took with curiosity.

Then making sure nobody was around, and **POOF!**

* * *

**Xavier Mansion...**

As they reappeared in the lobby, Naruto said with a smile,"Wow, that's the only way to travel."

"I know, right? That's what I said when I first teleported with Kurt," Kitty replied.

"Well, Naruto. I have a question," Kitty asked. "Yes," Naruto said feeling a bit uneasy.

"What was life like as a ninja back in your world," she asked like it was the only thing on her mind.

"Well, I'll tell you about it while we do our homework," Naruto suggested. "Because it is complicated."

* * *

**Next is a mission. Infiltrating a Non-mutant rally in the park. And the debut of other promises surely to arise as oncoming storm of tension drives the X-Men to protect themselves from the forces of the Brotherhood and the people they are forced to protect, evade, or ignore. Coming soon...**


	9. Chapter 9: Incognito

**Here is the next chapter. Naruto is in for a full ride of mental pain once you see what is going on in Bayville. I don't own X-Men Evolution or Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Incognito**

**Naruto's Room**

As Naruto finally finishes his homework (after telling 2 hours worth of ninja ancient history to a few of the X-teens), he makes his way to his room to take a small breather. No sooner did he lay on his bed, Kurt **"BAMFED" **in announced with a message.

"Don't you ever knock," Naruto feeling spooked.

"Sorry but the professor wants to speak to you about an upcoming matter."

With that being said, Kurt disappeared in a blink of an eye and Naruto was already out of his room heading for the professor's office.

* * *

**Professor X's Office**

Naruto entered the professor's office with a concerned look on his face.

"What's up, Professor," Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I might have a job for you," he answered. "There is an anti-mutant rally coming up later today at the school and I fear it is going to end badly."

"So what would you want me to do," expecting an important life-threatening job.

"Well, since you are so eager to prove yourself on a... solo mission in which, mutants cannot accomplish, I would like for you to look into a public anti-mutant rally. Since it's the weekend, and I know you don't have anything else to do, I would like for you to look into it," the professor explained.

"Yessir, you can count on me," Naruto acknowledged.

* * *

**(On our way to) Bayville High School**

With the other X-Men getting ready for another group activity, Naruto headed out of the mansion for the rally. Of course, he had to use some of tree branch jumping skills to make it back to the Bayville city area but once he saw streets, he came back down to ground level, to avoid suspicion.

As Naruto made it within eye distance of the school, he saw a huge crowd (big enough to create a flash mob of trouble for the mutants) gathered at the football stadium and a stage in the middle with Principal Darkhome and 2 other public figures (one of them being Senator Kelly) who strongly hate mutants just as much as her.

As Naruto went through the gate, showing his school ID, security eyed him suspiciously. "This is security at the front gate. Be advised, a 16-year-old blonde haired individual with blue eyes wearing an orange shirt and jeans just entered the rally. He looks a bit...abnormal. If he tries anything, you have the authority and my permission to put him down," the officer instructed giving orders to the other officers hidden among the people. "Roger. Over and out," they responded like roll call. Too bad for him that Naruto heard that guard speak loud enough for him to prepare for any guards.

As Naruto made his way the crowd, seeing TV cameras recording live feed to the headquarters. Naruto took out a cellphone (courtesy of Professor X) and put the number of the mansion on speed dial. He called the Professor but no answer but he left a message," I'm here at the rally and things aren't looking good. But once everyone starts leaving, I will head back to the mansion." Naruto closed the phone and made his way closer to the stage.

As he got closer, he heard the speech going from Principle Darkhome and it wasn't something worth hearing. "I know you all aren't aware of this, but the county of Bayville has been getting some **unwanted** visitors in the last few weeks, Darkhome started. "Just a week ago, I have heard reports of a bomb that went off in the mall not far from here but there was no evidence of a gas leak, fire, or earthquake that caused it," she explained.

Naruto recalled when he and Rogue went there and fought the Brotherhood. It seems his Rasengan must have sent everyone a bit over the edge in fear. "Oops, my bad," he thought to himself.

"So that only leaves the mutants... these freaks of nature have no regard for public property and attractions. A mutant deserves to be locked up forever for a scientist to use because we can't know more about them if we can't study them inside and out."

Some of the populace thought that might be a tad extreme but she made a good point mostly everyone (who is normal) fears mutants and they wouldn't hesitate to call authority.

"And the worst part of it is, anyone could be a mutant...**ANYONE**," she said in a serious tone.

Naruto was feeling a bit uneasy and angry at the same time. He wanted to shut her so badly but what could he do without causing a public panic that shouted," I am a (unofficial) mutant. All Naruto could do was watch as the next speaker came up, little did anyone know that conflict was about to start .

Before anyone knew (except Naruto), security was patrolling and saw Naruto matching the Gate guard's description.

"Should we engage him," one of them asked. "No," the second one answered. "He hasn't started a problem...yet."

And sure enough when they turned their heads, Naruto wanted to stop this anti-mutant conspiracy, so to shift the blame from any mutants listening to this crud, Naruto pulls out a few (nonlethal) smoke grenades (that he had before hand). He threw one underneath a group of people to his right and left. And he started to walk to the exit with security on his tail far behind. But before he reached the gate, he threw the last one right in front of the stage, and in **3...2...1... POOF!**

All 3 bombs went off simultaneously like mini-bombs and crowd went into a instant panic. The guards immediately shifted their attention to the uncontrollable crowd members with Naruto making his escape and the people on stage were blinded by the thick cloud of dark smoke. Principle Darkhome was so clumsy that she fell right off the end of the stage and onto the ground with a face plant. Naruto smiled with victorious look on his face. "Great. My 1st prank in this new world," he thought to himself. As he made himself scarce to police who started getting into their squad cars.

* * *

**(Back at the) Xavier Institute...**

As the sun began to set, sirens could be heard in the distance but none dared approach because they couldn't find him. Naruto left the trees and went ahead into the institute having a story to tell and a warning to give for the X-Men.

* * *

**(Back at the) Stadium...**

Principal Darkhome was furious and she wanted to know what or namely who caused the crowd panic earlier. The police showed her the places where the smoke bombs were but they didn't see any mutants within the crowd much her disappointment.

"There was a blonde haired kid earlier, ma'am. But we think he might be involved but he left with the crowds of people when it got ugly," the officer explained.

Then she took a moment to think to herself,_"Xavier's kid was here...at a anti-mutant rally? What is he up to? Xavier must have sent Naruto to do a mutant's job but it doesn't add up. Mutants would cave and use their powers to wreck havoc, yet he did it without using any of his powers. He must be well developed and "thick skinned" or he was studying us of how we think of mutants in a public way. But, it doesn't matter, he was here! Now, it is time to move forward with the future of mutant hunting technology._

"**Senator Kelly**, I am prepared to give you my support to approve the MRD project," she said in a fury.

"Good because in a few short days, no mutants will be safe."

* * *

**The MRD are coming to my story and the principle and senator working side by side is a recipe for disaster... for all mutants. Will the MRD succeed in capturing mutants or will they go to war with the closest person who is of both kinds: Naruto. Find out and see in the next chapter.**


End file.
